counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ConTraZ VII
Talk page Please don't remove content from other peoples talk pages. It belongs to the individual and only they can remove stuff as they desire. --StrikerBack 18:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Ok, thanks for your support ConTraZ. Saytun 23:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Tour of Duty Maps What do you mean?"Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 14:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: ToD I think so too. It's inconvenient and simply unnecessary for there to be multiple articles when they could just as easily be combined into one. --StrikerBack 18:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tod Yeah, why not?"Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 12:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles/Characters Hey, I would love to make those articles but I currently have to leave. I will be back later. If you can wait that would be awesome. I am not sure what Anakah did. Was he the one in Hankagai that gave the player ammo and later died? Saytun 14:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ToD I think it may be better to use something like "Map (Tour of Duty)" rather than "Map: Tour of Duty". If a wiki would be created using one of the map names, it would convert the links into interwiki links. If we use "Map (Tour of Duty)", it ensures that we'll never have problems. --StrikerBack 18:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted as requested. Nice work by the way. --StrikerBack 18:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dust I hope you have a good reason for removing everything from the Dust article, otherwise it's bordering on vandalism. --StrikerBack 18:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason, I didn't notice that you moved the content back to its original place (simply Dust). --StrikerBack 18:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Transparency You need to use an image editing program like Adobe Photoshop or GIMP. --StrikerBack 16:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) SWAT Team If you agree with me, I'll create the SWAT Team Page, help me edit it if you can... CS Specialist 11:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) SWAT Team Finished creating the SWAT Team page. Just ask me anything else if needed. CS Specialist 12:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for Articles Hey, ConTraZ I am really amazed about how much work you have been doing for the past couple of months. It is really amazing. If you want, I have some pages that need to be created if you have any free time to do it. Before I tell you, you can finish the Tour of Duty pages before you start any of these. *Locations (CS, CSCZ, CZDS, CSS) *Tactics/Walkthroughs (CS, CSCZ, CSS maps are tactics and CZDS missions are walkthroughs) *Galleries (For all maps and missions/Use the format of (name)/Gallery) *Transcripts (All CSDS missions) - Transcipts, if you are not familiar with the term, is simply an article of every sound in a mission. An example of the page name would be Miami Heat/Transcript. Take a look at this article for a Call of Duty mission. That is all I can think of. I also plan to make pages for these categories. Saytun 20:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I also plan to ask B-Man to help too. I thought of one more thing, if you are interested. I really want to find out which weapons are featured in which Deleted Scenes missions. I also want to find out all of the vehicles available to each faction. Saytun 21:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Timing We need to make a category first, but I say, the go-ahead is now. CS Specialist 10:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead now, use this.CS Specialist 10:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Changes in the Wiki Hey, you are doing really good. I saw that you find the transcript files. I, being my stupid self, tried to make Transcript pages a long time ago. Instead of looking for the files, I listened and wrote every sound I heard. It took about 6 hours to get all of the training mission done. But I won't bore you anymore. I also want to say that StrikerBack, if you didn't know already, unfortunately left for unexplained reasons. He gave me admin powers. I just wanted to tell you that. He also disabled his account permanently so he won't be popping in and out everyonce in a while. Keep up the good work. I know you talk to CS Specialist a lot so if you want to you can tell him what I told you. I plan to add News Posts and Did you know?. If I ever figure out how. Have fun editing. Saytun 02:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Suffered? What do you mean by blue and bright blue? I am still trying to figure everything out. It is really complicated. Saytun 02:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I kind of notice he was trying to leave. Blue - Blue Bright Blue - Bright Blue I wasn't exactly sure what Bright Blue mean't so I guessed it meant Light Blue. If it doen't feel free to tell me. Saytun 03:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Hey, sorry I keep on asking for more and more stuff but if you have time, the zone articles need improvement. Those are the hostage rescue, bomb, syringe gun, and many other different zones. I am just wondering but what did you want those colors for? I have to leave and won't be back for about 17 hours. I am going to sleep and after that I have to go to school. Talk to you later. Saytun 03:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles There is no M35 trucks, the one seen in run was just a civilian truck used by Kidotai operatives to get the player out, not a military vehicle, but the M500 NOTAR is correct though CS Specialist 10:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) MD Heli 520N Done with the vehicle. Look here. CS Specialist 10:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Helicopter I'll try to get the image of it but there is no nickname for it, CS Specialist 10:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) NOTAr I managed to get a picture of the NOTAR,just add it to the infobox of the NOTAR page. CS Specialist 12:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Questions/Comments Hey, I just want to say that you are doing a great job right now. There really is no room for improvement. It was bad timing for the Counter-Strike Online articles to be made right now because we are going to try to get into the Valve Wiki Network. Other than that everything is fine. Just thought I would clear all the past comments and give you a heads up on the current status of the wiki. Do you like my new idea for the templates? I would really like feedback. You can see it in the recently posted News Post. Saytun 03:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) By any chance, what does this mean. Substitute Tour of Duty articles into main map articles. Saytun 16:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind about that, I found out. I am not really liking how you are adding a development section to each map. It is pretty much useless. If you don't mind I think it would be more important to add Transcripts. I plan on changing the Map articles anyway so it would be a waste of time to add all of this new stuff. Saytun 17:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts How do you get the transcript text, I can't get any, but if you can, give me the link so I can download it. Thanks a lot! :) CS Specialist 11:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vehicles I got something on my mind, the Spetsnaz uses an APC, formerly, no M35 trucks for the Kidotai (no truck), but the APC (Secret war and Pipe dream) is the main vehicle for them(Spetsnaz) in Deleted scenes. If you agree with me, we could make a page about it. CS Specialist 12:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Font Hey, sorry I didn't answer earlier. I have been sleeping all of today because I am sick. Brown - Brown If you want it lighter or darker just ask. Saytun 17:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 21:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Philipines Guerrilla Warfare There is no group called Philipines Guerrilla Warfare. If that anonymous user makes a page about it again please don't edit it and tell me. I will have to ban him a for a day or so. Thanks! Saytun 21:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Hey, it would be best if you leave the weapons alone. They are going to be changed a lot. Sorry I haven't been donig it, I have been really busy. This is the last day of school for me so I hope to edit a lot over the weekend. Thanks ConTraZ, keep up the good edits. Saytun 12:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) CSS Beta (Non Orange Box) I am not sure if you know this but before Counter-Strike: Source was released it had a public beta. Some of the skins for weapons and playermodels were different. Is there any chance you can access it and get pictures of them. I really like how you are adding Counter-Strike Beta weapons. I didn't know they were so different (I joined Counter-Strike around 1.4). Saytun 15:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : OK that is fine. I have no idea how we can get it though. Saytun 12:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I know what YouTube is + I participated in the beta because I owned Countter-Strike: Condition Zero. I just want to add the beta screenshots to the gallery. Saytun 12:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts Hey, I would like for you to keep the Transcripts simple. That means no pictures, no Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist factions, and no Transcript for mission Downed Pilot '''at the top of the page. We don't need to describe a transcript + it is useless and takes up space. That also means Overview should be taken out to. Other than that, good work ConTraZ. Saytun 16:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:View Model Well,I am a cso player in Hong Kong,and I 've got some models which's in the game from the internet.That's how I get these viewmodels.CaptainPrice1337 10:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? I am still thinking about how the front page layout will be set up but I do agree. The front page will get a huge update soon. Saytun 14:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:view models I will tell you how if you don't mind to pay me your e-mail adress.CaptainPrice1337 12:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hammer Editor Hammer Editor is the name for the "map maker" for every Goldsrc and Source game. You can create maps or edit previous ones. Although, to edit previous ones you have decompile it which is considered illegal. A lot of people still do it though. What do you want to do with Hammer? You can't create or edit good maps in a couple of days. I have been working in Hammer for 2+ years and I am still an amateur. It takes a long time to master. Saytun 17:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : OK but I wouldn't release anything the first year. People usually get very mad if they download a bad map. I didn't want to say bad because it really won't be bad but rather a beginner map. Anyway, lets stay on topic. Saytun 12:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Viewmodel Why did you make the CSS viemodel so shiny for the Galil picture. That may have not been you but if it was it looks bad. Saytun 12:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I see the old one for comparison. Do not change any more weapon pictures. Saytun 21:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I think that the olders ones are dark but the newer ones are too bright. Is there a way to put it in the middle? Sorry for bugging you so much. Also, can you try to get the transcripts done by the end of this month. I have a surprise that I would like to share with the whole wiki. Saytun 04:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ya, that's fine. I am going to be discussing the stats for this month. I hope to break a record. We are just a couple of pages away. Saytun 04:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Viewmodels photos Which photo editor did you used?How could you change the Galil viewmodel pictures into that size? CaptainPrice1337 14:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Fastline transcript I'm on it CS Specialist 09:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cut Missions They weren't cut, they were made too late. The lead mapper was planning to finish those before the game was released but he didn't and released it a couple months after as a non-official map. As of right now, we will not include it. Saytun 12:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Emails Thanks for the warning. but some users, tend to have it, I saw it, when i observed the HL wiki user, SiPlus. He placed his emails there. Even his name, and where he lives. But still, thanks for the heads up. CS Specialist 11:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Creating Other Factions We should separate the "Delta Force Sniper" and "Delta Force" only, as the Delta Sniper is just an operative of the Special Forces. Delta Force, is the faction. But I can't say I disagree. We should add this to the Deleted Scenes Factions. And the Spider Team, I will just make the Characters of the said team when i have time. : No, don't do that. Spider Team and Delta Force are not recognized are factions. They are more of subgroups. Please don't add them. Saytun 12:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Videos, Sounds, and Images I had a talk with StrikerBack. He told me this: Please take down all of the videos, it slows down the wiki. So, can you stop adding videos and delete all of the ones you have previously added. Also, stop adding sounds and delete all the ones you previously added. Thanks a lot. I am no longer allowing those in the wiki. As for images go, Striker also wants them to be the old way. I agree. I hate the way the new images look. You can see a lot more in the dark than blinding light. Anyway, please take all of the new pictures out and swap the old ones back in. No exceptions. Striker, wanted it and so do I. Plus, I talked to B-Man and he liked it better the old way. Please try to finish this within the next couple days. Saytun 12:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : ConTraz, stop adding new images. Keep them the way they are and change every image back to the old way. I am not trying to be mean or anything, it is my decision. Saytun 17:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Spelling It is submachine gun not sub-machine gun. I rolled back your edit. Saytun 12:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) CSO 1.6 weapons Maybe you help to post the first person view photos of the original 1.6 weapons in cso?Because I don't know how to use the software that you gave me. CaptainPrice1337 13:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) My stay at the wiki I'll be staying on both wikis, so I can still make contact with the rest of the contributors.. Thanks though :) CS Specialist 23:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure........ But still, just send me a message if you guys still need me. CS Specialist 23:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) re:cso weapons I 've sent the photos to your e-mail.I am counting on you for the photo work! CaptainPrice1337 11:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Photos No more adding editing pictures. All photos need to be raw and unedited unless told otherwise by me'. Please upload new pictures for all the weapon galleries you have changed. Also, I saw the conversation you and Captain Price where having. Upload those CSO pictures the same way. If I do not like it unedited, I will tell you Please listen to me, I don't want to suspend you. Saytun 12:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks a bunch. By the way, this was partially requested by Striker. At first, he wanted to join the wiki again but now he left. He stills stays in contact with me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Saytun 21:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Stop uploading inverted and edited images. --StrikerBack 18:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::You have uploaded images with inverted colors (light to dark, dark to light) quite consistently over the past few months. Images should almost always use the original colors though. I've reverted your inverted images (or atleast most of them) from the past month or so back to the original colors, and the inverted images from earlier than that will need the original ones re-uploadeded. --StrikerBack 03:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Every inverted image needs to be replaced with the original with '''no' editing. --StrikerBack 05:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Deletion What page? --StrikerBack 02:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was testing something. --StrikerBack 03:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::A bot I use. Also, I've deleted the recent sound files you've uploaded, as they are no longer being allowed on the wiki. --StrikerBack 06:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::When the time is right. --StrikerBack 09:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not promising anything to anybody nor have I ever. --StrikerBack 17:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Please stop adding new stuff related to CSO for right now. --StrikerBack 03:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not anymore, so please stop. --StrikerBack 17:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. ^. 'sides, they look unorganized if not edited. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 14:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: The news post wasn't giving you permission to spam talk pages to try to get people to switch to that wiki. If you want to do that, you should do it on Steam or something.. --StrikerBack 13:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Please add me on Steam. My name is the same as it is on here. --StrikerBack 15:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) CSO WIki I saw the wiki, looks like you need help there, I can be a second admin, if you are the founder of the CSO wiki, but the theme design does need a new modification, let me do the rest there, and one other thing, do you have the "Compacta SH Black" font?, cause i need it for the SOCOM wiki, and also, the CS Source font for the CSO Wiki title. Just let me know if you're the admin, you know where to find me. CS Specialist 08:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and after you recieve the admin and bureaucrat rights, please make me also one of the admin 2nd in command. Like you did in Saytun's adminship as second in command. and about the Compacta SH Black font, if you have it, please give the download link to me, cause I tried to find this font, but must be bought. thanks!!!! :) CS Specialist 09:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests - you will find the requests page here, just place the request to adopt the CSO Wiki, and when you have admin and bureaucrat rights, you can do anything. that helped me a lot when i adopted the SOCOM Wiki, and one thing, in the message before, I need the font said last time, and if you want to visit Sven co-opedia (which I created and founded), go here. Thanks and good luck being the admin ConTraZ!!!!! keep up and keep that wiki Alive!!!!!! :D CS Specialist 09:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Truth/template Oops, I didn't mean to delete it, so it's been restored. Thanks for letting me know. And yeah I know how to create a navbox template, why? --StrikerBack 16:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :You may need to wait until you have adopted the wiki and have admin rights, as you may need to modify a css page which you'll only have access to as an admin. I'll help you once your adoption request has been approved. --StrikerBack 10:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. Please don't add any links to the CSO wiki yet. There may be some sort of wiki affiliation, and then we can do it. :) --StrikerBack 16:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: You'll probably need to edit the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page to fix the navigational templates. I'm not sure what you mean with the CSO pages? --StrikerBack 18:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :You can link to this wiki if you want. It's totally up to you. :) --StrikerBack 08:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You want me to make a nav template for the CSO wiki? --StrikerBack 08:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Why can't you? :o --StrikerBack 08:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you add me on Steam? --StrikerBack 09:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's easier to talk through Steam than it is like this. --StrikerBack 09:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Only an admin can access the page that probably needs to be edited. --StrikerBack 09:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but it's possible that the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page doesn't have the correct (or any) nav template css. --StrikerBack 09:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It's definitely a problem with the css then. --StrikerBack 09:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The css page will need edited and the appropriate changes/additions made. --StrikerBack 09:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Edit the MediaWiki:Description page. --StrikerBack 10:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Send an email to community@wikia.com and request them to enable achievements on the CSO wiki. --StrikerBack 18:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::I gave you the email address to use above. What don't you understand? --StrikerBack 17:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) A new universe. What now.--ZEROGRAVITY-A01 08:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am, but editing depends. I have a different wiki with the combined contents coming soon. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 10:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Header It was an April Fools' joke, if you know what that is. I noticed shortly after I posted on his talk page. Saytun 16:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark At the bottom of the page, you can see an option called Theme Designer. Click it and go to work mark. Then, upload the image you want to use. Saytun 20:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's a favicon. You can put one on the CSO wiki by uploading a file to 'favicon.ico'. Do note that it must be an .ico (icon) file, with a size of 16x16 pixels. --StrikerBack 19:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I would try to use (or create) a 16x16 image. It's very difficult to resize a larger image for a favicon. --StrikerBack 08:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I noticed you were having some trouble with the wordmark (logo) for the CSO wiki. I created a transparent one for you to use if you wish to. It can be found here. It may be hard to see as the text is white and there is no background, but if you save it and use it on the CSO wiki, it should look great. --StrikerBack 20:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::It looks like it's working okay now? :) --StrikerBack 16:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's working fine for me, so it's most likely an issue with your cache. Try holding the Ctrl button on your keyboard while refreshing the page. --StrikerBack 03:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What browser do you use? --StrikerBack 04:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh, that's the problem then. I'm only familiar with Internet Explorer and Firefox. --StrikerBack 04:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Try holding the Shift button and refreshing the main page. --StrikerBack 04:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::That's strange...you should try another browser perhaps. --StrikerBack 05:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Desert Eagle Manufacturer We are based on Counter-Strike, not the real world. According to the buy menu, the Desert Eagle is made in Israel. No where else. Don't change it again. Saytun 16:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Please do not edit the weapon articles. I am in the process of changing them. I will be reverting all of your edits. StrikerBack and I are creating a new template for weapons. Saytun 19:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Please listen to what Saytun has said above. --StrikerBack 18:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Galleries After several days of being blocked, StrikerBack and I believe you know the consequences of not listening. Therefore, we unblocked you. You are free to edit as you wish. Although, if an administrator or any other member of this wiki asks you to stop with a fair reason you are liable to do so. We are currently in the process of editing our galleries. We want them to look as they did before, although, with minor changes. If you would like to help us it would be beneficial. Check out 228 Compact/Gallery. All weapon galleries on this wiki should look as that. No exceptions. Furthermore, if you would like to continue adding player model screenshots it would be a big help. Most weapons are missing CSS player models. If you see ANY 'contrasted/inverted pictures, please upload a new one. Read the Image policy. It's there for a reason. As the wiki develops we will figure a way to better organize pictures for ease of use. I expect you will obey that as well. I hope you have a great time on the wiki. Have fun editing! Saytun 03:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't add any beta or pre-1.6 images. --StrikerBack 16:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, StrikerBack and I discussed that several days ago. We believe the content is useless to the average viewer. If you can, it would help to delete all pre-1.6 pictures. Unless they are for a map that was taken out of a pre-1.6 versions. On the map pages. please do not make the authors wanted pages. We will not make a page for them. Transcripts, along with every other page on the wiki, should not have credits. By the way, where did you find the transcripts. Did you listen to an audio file or was it a text file? Saytun 16:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, can you tell me where the transcripts are. I want to take a look at them. Also, pre-1.0 maps are fine. Saytun 20:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks a bunch ConTraZ. Eventually, I will edit the Transcripts and take out color and useless headings. Colored text should be taken out of the wiki completely. Saytun 19:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Colored text looks awful both on the transcript pages and elsewhere. It doesn't go with the wiki theme, and if anything, it makes the wiki look unprofessional. --StrikerBack 09:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Why did you upload the 1.0 image of Oilrig and add it to the page? As we said, no pre-1.6 images are allowed unless they relate to something that is not featured in 1.6, such as maps that have were removed prior to 1.6. --StrikerBack 18:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Saytun clearly said "If you can, it would help to delete all pre-1.6 pictures. Unless they are for a map that was taken out of a pre-1.6 versions," just as I've been saying. I'd advise you to re-read over what we've been saying before doing anything more. --StrikerBack 15:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The idea in itself could have been interesting, but in fact the 1.0 Oilrig image is totally similar to the 1.6 version. Irv1n3 18:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, our reasoning is that the (extremely large) majority of people simply don't care about any version of ''Counter-Strike other than the latest one, and as such, the wiki will be focused on what people do care about. To clarify - pre-1.6 images are fine '''assuming they are for a map that no longer exists in 1.6. --StrikerBack 18:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Color makes text look unorganized, especially when you don't use it consistently. Striker and I discussed this a while ago. No color is best for the Wiki, unless it is absolutely necessary. Saytun 02:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm afraid there are no exceptions to the policy. --StrikerBack 10:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC)